Takeshi Asakura/Advent Calendar
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History Advent Calendar With the Rider War reaching its climax, Ryuki, Knight, Ouja, Zolda and Odin are the surviving Riders left. While Ouja is fighting Knight, he crushes him under some rubble. Ryuki shows up and challenges Ouja into a fight. Using the Survive Shippu card he stole from Knight, Ouja transforms into his Survive form, with Venosnaker evolving into Venoviper. As Yui happened to be nearby, Ouja summons Venoviper while holding Yui as its hostage. He then uses his new Unite Vent card with all the Advent cards he's gathered up until now from the Riders he defeated, with the Darkwing card also stolen from Knight. All of his monsters, as well as Dragreder, who just happened to be nearby, combine to form Genosurviver. However, since Dragreder still belongs to Ryuki, its head starts snapping at Venoviper's head. When Genosurviver starts to run out of control, it tries to attack and destroy Mirror World. Kitaoka shows up saying that he knew "something weird" was going on in Mirror World, since he was in his car when its windscreen just cracked. He transforms into Zolda, summons Magnugiga and performs the End of World, killing Ouja, Genosurviver and himself. Ryuki sees the rubble with Knight under it. At that moment, he is possessed by his "Shinichi" personality. Looking at the dead bodies of Ouja and Zolda, Yui says he did it, and while it happened, he and Dragreder had turned black. Kamen Rider Ouja *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Veno Saber': 150 t. *'Metal Horn': 100 t. *'Evil Whip': 100 t. *'Veno Crash': 300 t. *'Hide Venom': 250 t. *'Heavy Pressure': 250 t. *'Doomsday': 400 t. *'Advent: Venosnaker': 250 t. *'Advent: Metalgelas': 200 t. *'Advent: Evildiver': 200 t. *'Advent: Genocider': 350 t. Asekura can transform into Kamen Rider Ouja using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Venosnaker. His Visor is a scepter named the . Ouja's kicking power and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, while his jump punching power and jump height are slightly higher. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ouja can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Venosnaker's tail. Asakura later forms additional contracts with Evildiver and Metalgelas after the Riders they were previously contracted to, Raia and Gai, are killed. This enables to to use all of Raia and Gai's Advent Cards. Thus, he is able to arm himself with Raia's , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail, and Gai's , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. Ouja is also able to perform the Riders' respective finishers. By using Venosnaker's Final Vent, Ouja can execute his primary finisher, the , in which Ouja runs toward the opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind him before jumping into the air. Venosnaker then spits a stream of venom at Ouja, propelling him into a flying bicycle kick that strikes the enemy. By using Evildiver's Final Vent, Ouja can execute Raia's finisher, , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. By using Metalgelas' Final Vent, Ouja can execute Gai's finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Ouja next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Ouja striking it with the Metal Horn. By using the Unite Vent Advent Card, Ouja can combine Venosnaker, Evildiver, and Metalgelas into Genocider. This grants Ouja another Final Vent, which Ouja uses to perform his strongest finisher, Doomsday: A hole leading to a void opens on Genociders's chest, creating a vortex that begins sucking surrounding objects into it. Ouja then delivers a corkscrew kick to the opponent, pushing them into the vortex and thus into the void, completing destroying the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. - Survive= Ouja Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 61. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m. Special Attacks: *'Poison Tornado Crash': 450 t. *'Advent: Genosurviver': 750 t. is Ouja's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Venosnaker to transform into . Ouja's Survive Form gives him more strength than Odin, making him the strongest out of all of the 13 Riders, Venoviper can combine with all other Contract Monsters, with the exception of Magnugiga, Goldphoenix, and Dragblacker, to form . This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. }} Contract Monsters *Venosnaker Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Veno Visor - Ouja's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Deceased Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders